Final Fantasy 8 and Gundam Wing VS. Chibi-ness
by All-Star Klutz
Summary: This is a crossover between FF8 and Gundam Wing. The Final Fantasy 8 crew and the Gundam boys have been turned into five-year-olds. Can Ryan Firefox and Alexia Xavier save them? Ryan: Oh God I hope so! Alex: Amen! I can't take these guys much longer! Ryan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do own Final Fantasy Eight, and Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer**: I do own Final Fantasy Eight, and Gundam Wing. Oh wait it's supposed to read I DON'T OWN it…dang it! This story is co-authored by myself, and Iria Shamtul by the way.

Final Fantasy Eight and Gundam Wing vs. Chibi-ness

"Oh my God! Alex turn your TV to channel twenty three," Ryan hysterically demanded. A short moment later she heard her friend yelling through the phone.

"Seifer you wuss! Zell move!" Ryan could tell that her friend was playing her favorite video game, Final Fantasy Eight for the third time that day. Absently mindedly Ryan played with the nearest pillow as she watched the intro to episode one to the Gundam Wing-a-thon.

"Gundam Wing…Gundam Wing…. Gundam Wing," Ryan chanted cheerfully.

"Come on Ultimecia die already! Die, die, die!" Alex whined ignoring her friend.

"Alex, have you been drinking coffee again? Oh go, Heero."

"Just a little…oh go Squall."

"This is my favorite part," they exclaimed in unison. DING-DONG!

"Was that on your side, or mine?" Alex asked.

"Both?" Ryan answered confused. They both grudgingly stood up, the phone at their ear and the TVs blaring, as both of the girls, went to check who was at their doors.

"Trick or treat!" a small voice spoke from behind Ryan's door. She glanced at the calendar.

"What the heck? It's August," Alex heard her mumble. Peeking through the window, she didn't see anyone.

"Huh?" Shrugging she flung open the door. "This had better be good," she mumbled. Looking around she yet again did not see anyone. Feeling something tug onto her blue jean clad legs, she looked down.

"I said…treat or treat!!!" the little voice said getting impatient. Picking up a baseball bat, incase there was trouble, Ryan opened the door, and five little things tumbled into her apartment.

"Ah! They're real!" the two girls yelled.

"I got to go," Ryan stammered.

"I got a problem, can I come over?" Alex almost whispered.

"Sure," Ryan said dazed, before she hung up the phone. Closing her eyes, she knew that she was dreaming. Slowly she opened her violet eyes, and looked around. They were gone. Suddenly a crash was heard. Running into the kitchen, to her horror she found five-pint sized Gundam pilots. The children were standing on a tilting chair, trying to reach the handle to the refrigerator. A five-year-old Quatre Winner, turned his blonde head, and spotted the baseball bat still in her hand.

"Ah!" He let out a shrike and the chair fell, taking the pilots with it.

"Inwustice!" Wufei yelled where he clung to the handle of the fridge. "Nataku will hewp me! You will pay for this, Quatter!" Quatre turned his large blue eyes toward Wufei, before busting out into tears.

"Trowie! He's being mean to me," Quatre sniffed as he ran to hug his best friend. Duo gave Wufei his best impression of Heero's death glare before running over to comfort Quatre. Ryan stood still as a statue, staring into a pair of big Prussian blue eyes. Heero in turn stared back. Swiftly he pulled out a small black gun, and before she could move he shot her. DOINK! A small red rubber arrow stuck between her eyes. She stood only a moment longer before she passed out and fell to the floor.

"Way to go Heewo! You killed the babysitter!" Duo exclaimed in his little voice. Only a moment later, Alex burst into the apartment, a pintsize chain in her wake.

"Ryan! Where are you?" To her surprise a small blonde headed boy, ran out from the kitchen toward her, tears in his eyes.

"Heewo, killed the babysitter!" he exclaimed.

"Who…what?! Quatre?" Alex asked confused. Dropping the rope, she ran into the kitchen. Duo was standing over Ryan, trying to yank a toy arrow off her head. POP! The arrow and the chestnut braided boy went fly into Alex's arms.

"I got it off!" he exclaimed proudly, showing the toy arrow to her.

"That great," Alex said as she dropped him to the floor, and ran over to Ryan. "You okay?" she asked to the now conscious Ryan Firefox.

"You won't believe the dream I had," she said. A very loud and high-pitched howl rang in the two girls ear.

"NATAKU!" Alex caught Ryan's gaze.

"I don't think it was a dream."

"Come here Sir Chinese Guy! Come out, come out wherever you are!" a very energetic voice called.

"Oh no…Selphie!" Ryan looked confused.

"Selphie…huh?" Grabbing her by her arm, Alex dragged her to her feet and toward the living room. Five little SeeDs were staring at the Gundam pilots, except for Selphie who was busy terrorizing Wufei.

"I told you, I had a problem."

"Uh huh, I think so." A tiny Seifer strutted over to Duo, who sat playing with his long braid. Running his little fingers through his blonde hair, Seifer cleared his throat, getting Duo's attention.

"Hey cutie!" Duo stared at him for a moment, before tears wielded up in his violet eyes. Standing up, he ran and attached himself to Ryan's pants leg, and looked up at her, with huge puppy dog eyes.

"He was flirting with me," he exclaimed. Ryan picked up the emotional distraught Duo just as Seifer walked up confused.

"What?"

"Smooth move there Seifer. Your she is a HE," Alex muttered.

"Oopsie. I didn't know," he said defensively. "Well…you need to get your hair cut. It's your own fault that you look like a girl," he proclaimed loudly over Duo's crying and yelling.

"Calm down Duo," Ryan said. "It's okay. He didn't mean it," she said setting him down. "Why don't you two introduce yourself?" Duo sniffled, one hand clung firmly to Ryan's leg.

"I am MR. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I'm NOT a girl! That's me in an acorn.

"Don't you mean nut shell?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…what she said."

"Well, I am Seither Almacie, SeeD to Baloney Garden," he said proud of himself. "And I'm head of the Dipicanary Committee too!" As he spoke his chest puffed out, before he stuck his tongue out at Duo.

"Seither…like a Pokemon?" Trowa asked, as he walked up. A blonde headed boy sneaked up behind Seifer a Pokeball in hand.

"Catch em', catch em' gotta catch em' all…" he muttered, before throwing his Pokeball at Seifer. THUNK! CRACK! Suddenly Zell began to cry.

"Awex! Seither's big head, broke my Pokeball!" he cried.

"This is getting out of hand," Ryan said, trying to pry Duo's hands off of leg. Giving up, she lifted him up, and placed him onto her hip. 

"You're telling me," Alex said sarcastically. A smiling Quatre ran up to Ryan, a young Quistis and Irvine tagging along.

"Ry-Ry! I got new fwiends, and they don't want to kill me! They're a lot nicerer then the others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a hurt Duo spoke up.

"Nothing, Duey," Quatre said apologetically.

"What do we do?" Ryan whispered to Alex.

"We could shove them out the door," Alex suggested.

"We can't do that!"

"Okay, then I'm out of options."

"Lets get them quieted down and do a head count." The two girls looked out over the chaotic living room. Selphie was still on Wufei's trail, while he tried to fend her off with his wooden sword. Quatre, Irvine, and Quistis was totting small book from Ryan's bookcase and disappearing into the kitchen. A quick glance showed to Alex, that the two blondes and the cowboy were constructing a staircase to the fridge handle. Meanwhile Ryan was trying to pull a fighting Zell and Seifer apart, while still hold Duo on her hip. Alex felt a small tug on her shorts. Looking down she spotted a mass of brown hair. Standing on his tiptoes, Trowa whispered, "I gotta go potty." His one visible green eye was sparkling with building tears. Ryan glanced around the chaos and couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Sit down, and shut up or I'll get out the Sailor Moon video!" she yelled as threw her clenched fists to her side. The room became instantly quiet. Nine shocked faces turned to stare at her. THUD! Duo stood up, rubbing his bottom.

"Owie, you big meanie fart head!" WHAM! Duo's small foot connected with Ryan's shin.

"Ow!" she yelped while hopping on one foot. Before Duo could escape, Ryan grabbed hold of his braid. Dragging him, she plopped him onto the couch. "Everyone sit down, NOW!" The nine youngsters reluctantly obeyed. "Okay, Alex, count your crew."

"One punk, two, three, four punks, five punks…one, two, three, four, five…uh oh. I could have swore I had six when I came in here," Alex muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Alex gave her a sheepish grin.

"I think I lost one? Oh well, one less rug rat to deal with."

"Don't be mean," Ryan said before turning to count her own crew. "Oh no. HE'S gone," she quietly whispered, her voice filled with dredge.

"That didn't sound good."

"Oh no, where's he at!" Ryan said hysterically, while she searched under ever pillow and chair. "We gotta find him, before he does something…"

"Who?" Alex asked as she looked behind a curtain. The answer made her stomach knot.

"Heero Yuy."

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…." Alex said as she re-doubled her efforts. "I think I know where my missing dude went."

"Who were you missing?" Ryan asked.

"Guess…just guess.."

"Where's Sir Squall?" a young innocent voice asked. Ryan looked between Selphie and Alex.

"Squall? Squall is missing?! You could have mentioned this earlier!!"

"Well I didn't think that we were in any danger…now it's a completely different story!"

"Okay calm down…we need deeps breaths…they're only five after all…only five…what harm can they do?" BOOM!

To Be Continued…


	2. The Adventure Continues...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Final Fantasy Eight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Final Fantasy Eight.

**Author's Note**: Well the adventure continues…Join us, as the wonderful…stuff continues… This story is co-authored by the way! Forgive me, for it being short! I've been busy!

**Final Fantasy and Gundam Wing Vs. Chibi-ness**

**The Adventure continues…**

"Ow!" she yelped while hopping on one foot. Before Duo could escape, Ryan grabbed hold of his braid. Dragging him, she plopped him onto the couch. "Everyone sit down, NOW!" The nine youngsters reluctantly obeyed. "Okay, Alex, count your crew."

"One punk, two, three, four punks, five punks…one, two, three, four, five…uh oh. I could have swore I had six when I came in here," Alex muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Alex gave her a sheepish grin.

"I think I lost one? Oh well, one less rug rat to deal with."

"Don't be mean," Ryan said before turning to count her own crew. "Oh no. HE'S gone," she quietly whispered, her voice filled with dredge.

"That didn't sound good."

"Oh no, where's he at!" Ryan said hysterically, while she searched under ever pillow and chair. "We gotta find him, before he does something…"

"Who?" Alex asked as she looked behind a curtain. The answer made her stomach knot.

"Heero Yuy."

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…." Alex said as she re-doubled her efforts. "I think I know where my missing dude went."

"Who were you missing?" Ryan asked.

"Guess…just guess.."

"Where's Sir Squallie?" a young innocent voice asked. Ryan looked between Selphie and Alex.

"Squall? Squall is missing?! You could have mentioned this earlier!!"

"Well I didn't think that we were in any danger…now it's a completely different story!"

"Okay calm down…we need deeps breaths…they're only five after all…only five…what harm can they do?" BOOM!

"You had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Alex exclaimed as she ran to the smoke filled room, Ryan on her heels. Alex squinted her cerulean blue eyes, while she tried to survey the damage. "I'm glad you didn't come over to my place," she muttered.

"Oh my God! That wasn't here this morning. My landlord is going to kill me…" Ryan said as she shook her head, as the huge gapping whole in the far wall.

"There goes your deposit," Alex said with a smirk. Ryan leveled a death glare at her. Two small voices floated in their direction.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Does it have a self-destruction button?"

"Heero, what did you do?" Ryan called as she stepped over the rubble that use to be her bedroom wall. A small dark headed boy, ran out from a corner.

"It wadn't me," he said defensively. "He did it!" he said and pointed to Squall who was walking out of the shadows.

"There's two of 'em! Which one is which?" Alex asked, as she stared at the identical children. Squall and Heero would have been twins, if it were not for the small scar on Squall's forehead, and Heero's dark eyes. A loud groan echoed from the hole. "That's not good." Ryan and Alex look at each other, before diving at the two children, they tackled the boys and rolled safely away just as a huge red steel claw crashed through what was left of the wall. Ryan sat up only to find, Heero with a choking grip, was clinging to her neck. His Prussian blue eyes were as large as saucers, when he turned to look at Squall, who was clinging likewise.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Heero asked. Squall shock his head.

"No! Mean ol' Raggyrock!" he whispered. Alex ran to the ship in awe, Squall was hanging on for dear life.

"Screw rush hour! Oh I'm taking this thing out for a test drive…I bet it gets good gas mileage."

"It's mine!"

"Not until you can reach the pedals," Alex said smartly. She watched, transfixed, as a panel slowly began to lower, till it reached the floor. Squall released his grip on Alex, and jumped to the ground. Trowa ran in, and attached himself to the free Alex.

"You forgot about me," he said as he looked at her, with huge green puppy dog eyes, which were beginning to fill with tears.

"Huh…oops! Sorry! Trowa! We'll be right back!" Alex said as she led a squirming Trowa toward the bathroom. Ryan turned her attention back to Squall just in time to see a ball of fur run and tackle him from behind him. Three puppy heads barked excitedly as one tail wagged happily.


End file.
